1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an out-cell optical touch device, and more particularly, to an out-cell optical touch device and a related calibrating method capable of automatically executing coordinate amendment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
User inputs the control command via the keyboard, the mouse and peripheral devices to control the display without touch panel. Conventional technology disposes an out-cell touch device on the display, the out-cell touch device detects an amount and a movement of touch point so that the display without the touch panel can be controlled by touch function. Because the out-cell touch device is manually installed on the display, position of the out-cell touch device relative to the display is inaccurate, and coordinate amendment is executed by the out-cell touch device to prevent deviation between the actual touch position and the ideal control position. The conventional coordinate amendment is that the user manually touches four calibration points on the out-cell touch device, so as to obtain calibration information to calculate coordinate transformation between the out-cell touch device and the display. However, the transformed touch coordinates generated by the conventional coordinate amendment may have obvious deviation when the user does not accurately touch the predetermined calibration point. Design of an out-cell touch device and a related calibrating method without manual touch of the calibration point, which is able to effectively prevent artificial error, is an important issue in the touch display industry.